


It's A Hell Of A Life

by BlackRose16



Series: Artwork 2012 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1uponasabriel challenge, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in a bad place. Gabriel sees, and decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Hell Of A Life

**Title:** It's a Hell of a Life  
 **Author:** lonelyphoenix85  
 **Artist:** theblackrose16  
 **Fairytale Source:** It's a Wonderful Life  
 **Rating:** PG-13 (if you watch the show you can read this)  
 **Characters:** Sam, Gabriel, Dean, various other major/minor SPN characters in bit-roles  
 **Pairings:** None yet, just friendship  
 **Spoilers:** Have you seen season 5? Yep? Then you're good *grins*  
 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Sam is in a bad place. Gabriel sees, and decides to take action.

Here is the art that I created for this story. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to check the story out [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8315613/1/)

**Poster:**

**[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/copy-of-copy-of-khgvuotvu.jpg) **

**DVD Cover:**

**[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/copy-of-khgvuotvu.jpg) **

**The Cast:**

**[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/copy-of-the-cast-2.jpg) **

**Note:** It was great working with lonelyphoenix85. Thanks so much for all of your helpful suggestions and being so incredibly patient. Your story is wonderful and you did a great job. Thanks to the mods over at 1uponasabriel for which this was created. It was a great opportunity.


End file.
